Hope
by bookluver2
Summary: The districts are thriving but in the Capitol not so much. Arraine is a 16 year old girl living in the Capitol who had lost her parents years before. She now tries despretly to protect her younger siblings. Now it's the day of the reaping will Arraine and her siblings survive? How much is Arraine able to sacrifice for those she loves? Find out in Hope.


Chapter 1

Ever since the Capitol lost in the uprising things haven't been doing so great. At least, not in the Capitol. The districts are thriving but in the Capitol not so much. The Capitol citizens are starving and most are enslaved to the districts. The city just isn't as glamorous as it used to be either. Some of the buildings have been torn down. What's left of the buildings are the Justice Building which serves as a Town Hall, communities that are gated and guarded by soldiers, and a small marketplace.

There are two things I absolutely fear in the Capitol. One: the last Hunger Games. The other: being enslaved and taken away from my siblings, Nerissa and Felix. You see both of my parents died when Nessie turned 5. I remember that day. I could tell something was wrong. Then later that day in the mail we got a telegram saying our parents were whipped to death. It's a very common fate among us. These days I go hunting with Felix and Nessie gathers berries. Then I sell our game. Whatever is left over we eat. This is a system we have worked out for a while. Felix and I are excellent hunters. My specialty is the bow and arrow and Felix's are traps and knives. Even Nessie can use weapons effectively.

It's early morning and Nessie wakes up screaming. I rush to her and calm her down. I know what she was dreaming about. Today is the reaping. I tell her that she isn't going to be chosen. I tell her everything is ok. But in reality I don't know if her name will be chosen or if everything will be ok. Because any day I could be taken away or one of my siblings could be chosen to be slaughtered. I look at Felix already dressed in hunting clothes almost asking the question. I shake my head, "Not today Felix. There will be soldiers everywhere, maybe tonight."

He nodded and goes to change. I look at Nessie, "C'mon let's go change into your ceremony clothes." I grabbed the clothes and placed them on her. They were my mom's clothes. The clothes themselves were a white cotton t-shirt and a plain red skirt. I had to hem the skirt and make it slimmer around the waist but other than that a perfect fit for my little sister. After helping Nessie into her clothes I started brushing her thin blonde hair and putting it into two braids around the sides of her head and tied together in the back.

After getting Nerissa ready I went to help Felix. Felix was already dressed in a cotton white button up t-shirt and brown trousers. While I styled his hair Felix said, "Arraine I'm worried of the outcome of the reaping today. What if I get picked?" As I looked him over I saw Felix through the mask. He was scared. No he was more than that; he was terrified of what was to come. I grabbed my ceremonial outfit and I tried to reassure him. It wasn't easy. I placed on the dress that was my mother's it was hard because I always think of her. The dress was forest green and it came to just below the knee. I brushed my hair and styled it half up half down.

We walked to check in when Nessie stopped and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I held her hand and whispered, "It's only going to hurt a little. I promise. I have to sign in but I'll meet you after the reaping ok?" She nodded and I went up to the table. The soldier asked, "Name?" I replied, "Arraine Pine." The officer grabbed my finger and placed it on a metal surface that pricked my finger and analyzed the DNA. After a few seconds the soldier waved me forward to the 16 year old section. I saw Felix ushered to the 15 year old section and Nessie herded to the 13 year old section.

The president comes to the podium and she started to say Happy Hunger games and all of those kinds of declarations. Next up on stage the ever-so bubbly Miss Effie Trinket. She says her slogan and makes her way to the ladies bowl as she says, "Ladies first." She rolls her hand threw the bowl and picks a name. I'm silently wishing and praying that it isn't my siblings. She reads the name and I'm holding my breath. When she's done I panic because the name was: Nerissa Pine.

I watch as she nervously looks around hoping she heard wrong. I gaze helplessly as soldiers came and dragged my sister on stage. I thought my heart had stopped. She had placed the mask all of us perfected over the years. But Nessie didn't have me fooled. I knew that she was terrified. I called out, "I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone looked appalled and Effie looked at me with sympathy and stated flatly, "I'm sorry but the rules had been changed. There are no more volunteers." I almost broke down right then right there. But I told myself to stay strong for Nessie and Felix and that I can sob later.

I glided back into the crowd of 16 year olds. Effie questioned, "May I introduce Miss Nerissa Pine!" Effie smiled and said, "Now it's the boys turn!" Effie walked over to the boys bowl and swept her hand across the bowl and fished out a piece of paper. The name on that paper: Felix Pine.

I just about screamed and cried. I came so close to breaking down. It's bad enough that my sister is in the Hunger Games. Now both of my siblings are sentenced to their deaths. I feel like one of my worst nightmares was coming true right before my eyes. I stared as Felix was brought up to the stage. Effie introduced him and both were lead into the justice building. Just like that, we were dismissed and I felt like all of my family has been taken away from me.

I immediately headed for the Justice Building. There were 2 guards, one for each room. I asked, "Can you please put the new tributes in one room so I may speak to them? They are my brother and sister." One of the soldiers replied, "These are your siblings? Ouch. Yeah sure we'll let them in one room as long as they don't fight." I nodded as they brought Felix out of the room on the right.

Soon Felix, Nessie, and I were all gathered in a room. I hugged them in my arms and sobbed as I tried to tell them that I tried my hardest to save them. They were taking this better than me. Finally I got over the tears and turned to Felix. I almost shouted at him, "Felix you have to vow to me you will watch out for her." He nodded and I turned to Nessie, "Same goes for you." Finally I turned to face both and continued, "You two have some advantages here. Felix you can hunt. That's going to be a good source of food in the arena. You both are extremely likeable; no one can help but fall in love with you. This will help you get sponsors; a single gift could mean the difference between life and death. Now another thing: as soon as that signal goes off, I want you two to sprint as far away from the Cornucopia as you can and find a source of water that isn't occupied. Also find each other and stay allies until the end."

I realized I didn't have to define "the end" because I saw in my sibling's faces that they noticed that they would face death or victory. Suddenly I turned away because I felt the urge to burst into tears again. Nessie and Felix came close and while Felix patted my back Nessie hugged me. I turned towards them grateful, "Thanks guys." I smiled and I acknowledged the fact that they could do this that they weren't little anymore.

Suddenly the door flew open and two guards came in. One of them said, "Time's up." I hugged my siblings good-bye for what could be the last time and whispered, "I love you. Please, always remember that." The soldiers took Felix and me out of the room leaving Nessie alone. Felix was taken to the room across the way. Meanwhile I was still captive and the guard said, "You are coming with me." I nodded and he escorted me out of the Justice Building and to a building I had never hoped to see: The Enslavery.

My face was the perfect mask that no one could see through. If I let my feelings flow they would be a mix of mortal terror and sadness. So far it seems that the government is reaching into my box of deepest fears and making them a reality. It's bad enough I will be worrying about my siblings who are in the Hunger Games but now I must lose my freedom as well?

Once inside the Enslavery my hands were cuffed. The office looked very business-y. There were desks and holding chambers and a few cameras. The soldier led me to a room where many other girls my age were lining up to be photographed, sized, and weighed. Finally it was my turn. I was photographed, measured, and weighed. Then they lead me to a room where I was all alone. I feel like a caged animal and I started to pace. While I was pacing I didn't notice that the floor was moving until my back got acquainted with the wall. That's when I realize I'm on a train to another district! If only I could get to a window... but first I need to regain my balance.

Out of nowhere a door opened, the movement of my confinement ceased, and a sort of band came over my feet to prevent me from escaping. Suddenly a man came in and handed me a dinner roll, some water, and an apple. The man turned to leave and I whispered, "Thank you." This caught his attention and he turned toward me and stared. Finally I heard a whistle and the man left the train car. Yes I was on a train as I had concluded earlier but now I knew where I was headed: District 12. The district where Katniss and Peeta live. I now see a small ray of hope. Katniss was the face of the rebellion. She was the tribute who also volunteered for her sister in the reaping. Maybe I can save my siblings after all.

Chapter 2

I watched helplessly as the guards took my sister away from my sister and me. I already knew where they were taking her, The Enslavery. The cruel, vile place where my parents were taken and shipped off to some district and killed many years later, leaving their children to fend for themselves. Many people came to visit me including my friends, wishing me luck in the games. I fought the urge to cry because I wanted to stay strong as the last man of the house. Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked two guards. One of them said, "It's time to go to the train station." I secured the mask in place, not wanting to show the fear and sadness on my face.

I was right not to cry. There were cameras everywhere placing my face on all the televisions of Panem. I snuck a look at my sister and saw through the mask. She was also petrified. It was her worst nightmares come true. Finally, we were inside the train that would take us to District 13. Inside the tram Nessie and I were shown to rooms' right across from each other. Effie said to do whatever we liked and that our mentor, Haymitch Albernathy would talk about our battle strategies at dinner. Nessie immediately went inside her room. I lingered for a few moments, overcome with sorrow and grief then entered the room.

Inside I found a closet full of clothes, a bed with sky blue covers, and a bathroom with a shower with many nozzles and buttons. I ignored everything and climbed into the bed, pulled the covers over my head, and wept.

It seemed too soon when Effie came rapping on my door. As groggy as I felt I knew that if I didn't go to dinner I'd look like a wimp in front of both my sister and my mentor. I reluctantly jumped out of bed and threw on a different pair of clothes. I then passed Effie in the hall and entered the dining room.

In the dining room Haymitch looked like he had lost it with my sister. He was standing and it seemed he was holding a knife to her throat. So I decided Hamitch was going down. I grab a steak knife and throw it at him. The knife flies threw the air, hooks his shirt and lands in the wall. I throw more until I was satisfied that he was pinned to the wall. Haymitch turns to me and shouts, "Well do I have another pair of fighters on my hands this year?"

I could tell he was irrationally drunk. He swayed from side to side and dinner hasn't been served yet. That's when Effie entered and Haymitch spewed up liquids all over her.

Effie screamed. I grabbed Effie to keep her from murdering my mentor which didn't seem too bad at this point. Nessie grabbed Haymitch and we escorted them to their rooms. In the hallway Nessie and I switched that way I could clean up Haymitch and Nessie could sanitize Effie.

I'll say this for Haymitch: he sure knows how to dirty a room. There were clothes all over the floor. Several liquor bottles lay on the bed. Worst of all was the smell. It was revolting to the point that I wanted to puke myself. I barely managed to strip the dirty clothes off of him and throw him into the shower.

Immediately Haymitch started looking better. He smelled like a warm summer breeze and I finally got him to shave his face that was like an overgrown hedge. I wrestled him into some clothes after cleansing the puke off of his body. After that I felt accomplished and Haymitch was ready to attend dinner.

When we returned to the dining hall Effie and Nessie were looking refreshed and relaxed. Dinner had been laid out and Nessie was stuffing her face, I couldn't blame her it has been a while since we've had a meal where we could eat with no restrictions. Where we didn't have to gather, hunt, or cook the dinner ourselves. I sat across from Haymitch and we began to gorge ourselves with food.

After the first few course Haymitch laid out our game plan. We were to get the hell out of the Cornicopia then find each other and finally stay alive. That last bit wasn't much advice but I'm not gonna argue if this means saving my sister.

For you see, I had constructed a plan to guarantee my sister's survival. The plan was simple you see. We get out of the Cornicupia, we get a lengthy distance from the other tributes and hide. After most of the other tributes have died we move a little closer and I'll try to take out as many tributes as I can until I'm murdered while my sister is safely hidden nearby with supplies. This way she'll only have to fight as a last resort. I know it's not full proof but I'm hoping to stay with my sister long enough to perform my duty thoroughly so she can win. But if she dies then I'll kill every tribute I'll come across then kill myself because Nessie means the world to me. She is my sun in the storms, my flower among the thorns. I will do anything for her until she goes out of my life.

6


End file.
